gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty Mackenzie
Rusty Mackenzie was one of the Elite ZAFT pilots known as "Red Coats". He was a part of the Le Creuset Team during their Attack on Heliopolis, but was shot. He was treated at ORB Union and during the Bloody Valentine War, enlisted on ORB's military. Personality and Capabilities Rusty, just like any other Coordinator, has his genes manufactured into what his parents wanted it to be. He is an outgoing person and has a broad view of the world, despite being only a year older than his comrades. He did express views that he thought that Naturals were a bit foolish. Like his comrades, he graduated in 5th place and became a ZAFT red suit. Not much is revealed about him other than the fact that he thinks more like Athrun Zala and Nicol Amalfi; meaning he questions whether what they are doing the right thing, however, it's also said that his nature is more like that of Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule, hence why he is also described as the "glue" that held the team together becaus he is able to relate to all of the members. Cosmic Era 71 Rusty was going to steal the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, but is shot on the chest by an EA soldier named Hamana before he could enter the cockpit. Fearing for his life after being shot, he fakes by falling and pretending he died. Athrun Zala then avenges his "death" by killing Hamana. Cosmic Era 73 Before GSD and Armory One A year after the Great War, he enlisted back to ZAFT, working undercover for the Athha loyalists. During the battle of Aprilius One, he would pilot a Blaze ZAKU Phantom and help ZAFT win the battle. Heine was later on promoted into a squad leader. Differing Swords He was formally introduced as Heine Westenfluss' junior, and was a part of his squad. After the ''Minerva ''was being repaired after the battle of Gulnahan, Heine's team was disbanded and the two were assigned to the new ZAFT Flagship. He unexpectedly meets Athrun Zala, who was a very good friend. He would later on participate on the battle of Dardanelles, but due to his inexperience in fighting on the gravity-filled atmosphere, his unit was shot and was badly damaged along with Rey Za Burrel. The two would be brought to the infirmary, where their injuries were treated. After the battle, the Joule team was assigned to the ''Minerva ''for an escort mission. They would then meet Rusty, surprising the remaining three former Red Suits on why Rusty was on the Minerva, whereas he should be at the Gondwana. Rusty replies that it was a last-minute change. Battle of Berlin Rusty did not sortie, as there were no extra machines left for him, and his original one was damaged and did not receive spare parts for repair. Eve of Chaos It was revealed in this chapter that Rusty was working undercover for ORB, providing information on the plans and technology ORB has using. But because of the Alliance-ORB treaty, he only reported to the country's Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. He then saw Athrun and Meyrin defect in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, which prompted him to call Ledonir Kisaka and inform him on the situation. Kisaka would then rush to meet with him and the two launch in a boat and go to the hidden ORB submarine. After the battle between Shinn's Destiny, Athrun in the Saviour, and Rey's ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam, he and Kisaka rescue the unconscious Shinn and his mobile suit, as well as the fallen Saviour and its pilot and guest. Afterwards, the duo bring the three to ORB, where Athrun and Meyrin were treated. Rusty then escorts Flay Allster, a good friend of his, to the Eternal for added support, but comes back after she reaches space.